


Fanart

by Pok Chookity (Pok_Chookity)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pok_Chookity/pseuds/Pok%20Chookity
Summary: SPOP Fanart
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gave in and created a tumblr so I could share my fanart too. 
> 
> This is the Catra image I'm using as my avatar. It is based on a real actress but I'm not saying who it is, I'm curious if anyone will recognize her lol

[https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/image/638106389902966784](https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/image/638106389902966784/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson Waste Catra. Sigh.
> 
> Seriously though, was she wearing a leather jacket in all that heat? lol

<https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/image/639165748715175936>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra doing her 'tempting tummy fluff' cat thing.

<https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/post/639841779330449408/adora-really-can-i-touch-the-tummy-fluff>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra unlocking her Crimson Fashionista achievement.

<https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/post/640434763901157377>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netossa (based on Shay Mitchell)

[ https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/post/641078746023067648/](https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/post/641078746023067648/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is a cat.

<https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/post/642332563840581632>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catradora. Something slightly sexier but I think still rated T.

<https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/post/642968278366633984>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, kitty.

<https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/post/643603347931299840>


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur...

<https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/post/644241908901838848/>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashionable Catra

<https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/post/644869657937985536/fashion-for-catra>


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and Hunger Games. This totally would've happened.

<https://pokchookity.tumblr.com/post/644966573915897856/a-quick-multi-fandom-doodle>


End file.
